


Planet of New Orleans

by komadreja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River Song, algún día será arqueóloga, pero por el momento, con diecisiete años recién cumplidos es la mejor mentirosa del planeta de New Orleans" Spoilers hasta "A good man goes to war"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tryin' to place a tune  
> Under a louisiana moonbeam  
> On the planet of New Orleans  
> In a bar they call the saturn  
> And in her eyes of green  
> And somethin' that she said in a dream  
> Inside of my suit I got my mojo root  
> And a true love figurine  
> For the planet of new Orleans  
> // Dire Straits //

La niña que mató al hombre más bueno del mundo tiene diecisiete años y una maraña de mechones rubios que aún no ha conseguido domar. La observa desde la barra, dejándole espacio, aunque sabe que ella lo tiene localizado desde hace dos partidas. Va de rojo, desde la actitud hasta el vestido, que enseña lo justo para matar de infarto. Dos veces. La conoce de adulta y la conoció hace tres meses, y hace cinco días y el día de su muerte y al revés. De adelante hacia atrás y viceversa. Juegan a lo de siempre, a perseguirse entre tiempo y espacio y la infinidad de casualidades que convergen en medio. Ríe a carcajada, rodeada de hombres que le triplican en tamaño pero que no podrían doblegarla aunque quisieran. Ríe y salpica las cartas de cerveza y se hace la tonta para dar el cambiazo. Tres de picas por Reina de corazones. Su pequeña tramposa. River Song, algún día será arqueóloga, pero por el momento, con diecisiete años recién cumplidos es la mejor mentirosa del planeta de New Orleans.

  
Cuando el camarero le ofrece una copa de algo rosado que él no ha pedido “de parte de la señorita” se cruzan las miradas. Verde y gris. River y Doctor. Ella oculta la sonrisa tras una mano de cartas, ganadora, adivina, porque la conoce bien y la única cosa que River Song no sabe hacer es perder. Olisquea el vaso antes de llevárselo a la boca. Zumo de frambuesa, sin alcohol, y se le escapa una carcajada. Tiene novecientos doce años y la chica mala del cuento aún consigue aflojarle la pajarita. 

  
Esta versión de River no lo conoce como la adulta. Esta es caótica, un arma cargada de malas intenciones que fue entrenada para matarlo y en vez de ello, se enamorará, si no lo ha hecho ya. Hay cosas que ni siquiera el Doctor puede predecir, es complicado, es fantástico. Esta River aún no lo llama “cariño”, pero le nota las ganas cuando se muerde los labios. Le brillan los ojos de un modo canalla y él se aguanta la risa. 

  
Saturn es el bar a donde quieres ir cuando buscas Jazz, una buena partida de póker y, si tienes suerte, problemas. Está escondido en el corazón del Mercado del Hombre, a las afueras de lo que queda de la vieja New Louisiana, que tiene tres soles, pero siempre llueve. El Planeta de New Orleans está habitado por humanos de piel color caramelo, emigrantes de la tierra, hijos de la música que todavía golpea, como tambores de una raza anciana, entre sus venas. Ya nadie canta bajo la lluvia, los instrumentos se oxidaron hace tiempo, faltan siglos para que vuelvan a desempolvar las armónicas y el sonido del metal dorado del saxo estalle, pornográfico y maravilloso, como una supernova, líquido, en lo infinito de la galaxia. Lo harán, porque son herencia y humanos y brillantes. Él se lo enseñará a su canción favorita, si ella quiere. De momento planea mirarla jugar a ser mayor, estafar a hombres que podrían ser su padre, pero menos buenos. Se lo tienen merecido. Luego la llevará a comer tallarines y pasearán por el Mercado y lloverá a cántaros y el vestido rojo se volverá más peligroso. 

  
Cinco días después viajará a Londres y él la estará esperando, con un libro azul bajo el brazo y entonces quizás la bese. Seguirán corriendo, encontrándose a propósito, haciéndose rabiar y salvándose la vida. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Si ella quiere.


End file.
